The Mirror's Reflection
by The Ghostly Raven
Summary: Cyborg visits the Titans East and is in a battle and a civilian is gravely injured. How can he help her cope?
1. The Battle

Okay, so this FanFiction just appeared out of the top of my head. It was inspired after watching Lady Gaga's new music video, "Paparazzi". I don't like her as a person, but her music is okay.

I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. I DO OWN THE MEDICAL STAFF AND CAROL HOPSPRINGER

Chapter 1: The Battle

Cyborg's POV

"Titans, Go," came the familiar battle cry of the Titan's East Leader, Bumblebee. Bumblebee was my fiancé, whom I was visiting that day. And just when things started to get cozy, a villain had to rob Steel City Bank. This new villain, I was informed was named Quicksilver. He was capable of manipulating gravity and was a telekinetic. Super.

Mas y Menos ran passed him and tried to distract him, while as Speedy hit him with a puncher arrow. I blasted him with a sonic cannon.

Quicksilver grabbed a car with his power and flung away, as he tried to pursue me.

Just then, I saw a pretty girl walk across the road. She was Caucasian and held a lavender back-pack. Clearly, she had just been let out of school. The car hurtled at her.

"LOOK OUT," I screamed, but it was too late. The car hit her and a cloud of dust arouse. I immediately thought the worst; she was dead, but nevertheless I ran over. If she was dead, it was best to retrieve her body.

But she wasn't.

Her face, torso, and arms and legs were bloody, but she was alive.

"FETCH MEDICAL ASSISTANCE," I hollered to Aqualad, who was the nearest to me.

He nodded and crouched next to Mas y Menos and spoke rapid Spanish.

"Si Senor Aqualad," they complied and took off.

"How," I asked.

He shrugged. "When you live with Spainish-talking twins, you're bond to catch some of they're language.

I shook my head in disbelief and picked the car off the girl.

"Is she alive," Bee asked

"Yes, but barely," I replied grimly, "Where's…"

"Quicksilver," she interrupted, "We got him."

"Good job."

Just then, a medics came racing over and took the girl. One medic looked at me; his name-patch read Patrick.

"You her dad?"

"No," I replied, "Just a bystander."

"Thanks for the message."

"No problem. Can I come with you?"

The medic looked uncertain, "You can, but not in the medic vehicle."

"Sure." I hopped in the T-Car and followed the cruiser, praying she would be okay.


	2. The News

Chapter 2: The News

Cyborg's POV

I waited patiently in the waiting room. No one showed up. I had hoped that her parents would be there, but not a soul. Then the medic. Patrick, came in.

That HAD to be bad.

"Mr. Cyborg, we're afraid the girl won't make it through the night. She's on many medications, but her body is burned and it's not healing."

"How much is burned?"

"95%"

"There is another option though," he continued.

"What?"

He looked down at me. I knew what he was thinking.

"You mean…"

"Make her a Cyborg, like you? Yes. We would have asked her parents, but they're not coming, Lord knows why."

"Then I'll do the procedure. I have first-hand knowledge on how to do it."

"Mr. Cyborg, you have no idea how to use our equipment, let alone work on the human body."

"But I do know how to make her a cyborg," I whispered.

He thought for a moment, "Wait here," he returned a few minutes later with a woman who was dressed in all white; lost likely the director of the hospital.

"My name is Maria Santos. Patrick has told me of your wish to help Angel."

"Her name is Angel?"

She shook her head no, "I have no idea what her name is, but while she is here, we might as well call her something. For her to be alive, she had to have a guardian angel."

She continued, "I suggest a bargain. My doctors will amputate the girl's limbs and you will make her into the half-human. Her limbs are so severely damaged that they needs to be amputated. Her torso is burned and her head, well, lets just say, no hair will grow ever again.

I winced. She was in major trouble. "Let's do it," I agreed.

I watched in fascination, and a bit in disgust as I saw the girl's limbs being amputated, but when it was off, I saw they were right. There was no way her arms and legs could have been fixed.

As soon as she was ready for me I picked up a new mechanical arm and attached it to her shoulder. I hoped the girl liked the color lavender, as her new arms were now that color. After a long four hours, he body was stabilized and hopefully, on her way to recovery.


	3. The Mirror's Reflection

Chapter 3: Mirror's Reflection

The Girl's POV

All I remember was utter blankness and that scene unfolding before me again and again. I was walking home from school when I saw a silver Sedan flying toward me and that robot-man yelling, "Look out," and then nothing. Finally the blackness turned to white

"Uugh, what happened," I moaned I non-consciously rubbed my head with my right hand and heard a clang.

"Easy girl, you gave us a fright," a familiar voice said. My eyes blinked as they were getting used to the bright light. Finally I made out a form. It was the Robot-Man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Cyborg, a Teen Titan. And you?"

"Carol. Carol Hopspringer."

"Well, Carol, it looks like you'll be fine in a few months."

"A FEW MONTHS!"

"Yep. You were gravely injured when that car hit you."

"Oh, yeah, I remember now."

"Would you like to get up?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but I gotta warn you. What you see if gonna be a shock."

He outstretched his arm and I took it and then saw it.

"AAUGH!"

"Ssh. It's okay. It's your new arm."

"MY NEW ARM?"

He sighed and motioned me to sit down I now saw my whole body was covered in a metal suit.

"When you were injured, you were so severely injured that the hospital had to amputate your arms and legs. Over 95% of your body was burned. The suit was the only way you could live."

"but this…I can't! I look hideous!" I then mentally hit myself. This guy knew what I was going through too.

"You live with it. My friends have learned to accept me. So will yours. Besides, it what's on the inside that counts. You have inner beauty."

"I don't have any friends."

"What about family."

"My family abused me. I ran away from home at age ten when they beat me for my baby brother waking up in the night."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk about it," I stood up. I was very unsteady and clomped away. Just then, a red light flashed on my new arm.

"What the…" I asked.

"It's a warning device. I thought that with a little practice, you might be a Titan. I know my fiancé, Bumblebee, would enjoy another female in the Tower, as she is the only one."

I was now angry. I was fifteen, on the prime of my life, and now this…this…bozo tries to come in here and steal it away. I wanted to be a doctor. Now I was a thing with no future ahead of me. I was as good as dead!

"Why," I hissed, "I want to live my own life. Now I'm just dead weight!"

"You're not dead weight," he replied patiently, "You're a bright young girl, with a great future ahead of herself. I…" he was cut off when the hospital shook. He looked at me and we rushed over to the window. Outside was a girl who looked like me…a bit and was flying around. I naturally assumed this was Bumblebee. Two red and white twins ran at the speed of light and a HOT archer was shooting multiple arrows and a dude with girly hair was summoning water.

"The Titans East," he replied and jumped out of the window.

"Cyborg, I," and jumped out of the window after him.

"Thought you weren't comin'."

"Might as well give it a go."

He smiled and shot a sonic blue ray at the villain. He looked like a French mime. I shuddered. I HATE MIMES!

I copied Cyborg and a purple ray hit the man in the chest.

"Boo-yaa, now that's what I'm talking about girl. Give me five," Cyorg replid. I just smiled.

"Nice job, Sparky. You too, Sparkle."

"Who's Sparkle," I asked.

"You. Sorry girl; can't help but nickname everyone."

I nodded.

"She looks great Cyborg," the water-guy complimented, "She with us?"

"That's not for me to decide. Titans East, this is Carol. Carol, Titans East"

"Hi,"

"Sup, I'm Speedy," The archer introduced.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Aqualad. Nice to see you up and about after the accident."

"It's nice to be up and about."

"You do know you'll never have to use that name again. It's your secret identity, kiddo."

"what secret identity? I'm metal!"

"True," she nodded. "Still, you can't go into battle and say, "I'm Carol! Beware!" now can you?"

I shook my head no.

"How about the Iron Maiden?"

There were several other suggestions, but I liked Aqualad's the best.

"How about Metallica?"

"Perfect."

"And since you don't have a family, the Titans can be yours."

"Sure," I nodded, "You feel like home. A REAL home."

We walked back to the Titans Tower. I decided that I'd never use a mirror again. Why should I? After all, inner beauty was what counted. Outer beauty was only skin deep; inner beauty lasted forever.


End file.
